


Date Night

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Light BDSM, Other, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a night on the town...and then a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my awesome Beta! The rating is for later chapters. So far this is only two chapters, I'm willing to expand, but haven't decided yet. Chapter 1 is really PG rated, and could be read as a stand alone, if explicit is not your thing.
> 
> See additional notes at the end of the work

Pepper paces nervously in front of the art gallery. Her date for the evening told her that he was going to be coming right from the office, and while he’s not known for being late, or standing her up, she’s anxious. She wants the evening to go well since the photography exhibit they’re going to is for an old friend of hers. She stops pacing for a moment to look up the street in the direction that her date should be coming, frustrated that he’s not there yet. 

She paces for nearly another 10 minutes before she looks up the street and sees her date, decked out in a tuxedo – which looks amazing on him. 

“Pepper,” the dark-haired man says as he nears her, reaching out to take both of her hands in his. “You look beautiful,” he continues, grinning at her. The dark blue, off-the-shoulder, gown highlights her blue eyes and the red of her hair, and the mid-calf slightly flared skirt accentuates the graceful length of her legs. The dress is tasteful, and absolutely gorgeous and the man would have to be blind not to see it.

Pepper smiles in relief, all thoughts of getting mad at her companion for being late forgotten at the easily given compliment and the real appreciation in the dark eyes. “You look amazing,” she responds with a slight nervous laugh. The dark tuxedo with black tie and cummerbund look perfect on the man’s well-built frame. With his slightly-tousled dark hair and the glint of happiness in his eyes, the slightly older man is truly striking. “I’m going to have to keep a firm hold on you tonight, or someone else might walk off with you.”

The dark-haired man flushes and ducks his head, “Thank you,” he says, looking up at her through dark eyelashes, “but let me assure you, I only have eyes for you.”

Pepper can’t help but smile warmly at that. “This doesn’t look like a rental,” she says, running her hands down the lapels of the tux, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles.

“It’s not; I can handle buying a tux,” he answers, though he’s smiling brightly.

“I know,” she grins at him, resting her hands over his chest. “You look really great.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I was late, I got stuck in the lab, cleaning up took a little longer than I planned on.”

“It’s fine, the opening just started a half-hour ago – we’re within the parameters of fashionably late,” Pepper says with a soft laugh.

“Good, I was worried about that.” The twinkle in his brown eyes shows that he’s teasing. “Shall we?” he asks, offering her his arm.

Pepper tucks her small clutch purse under her opposite arm and then takes the offered elbow. “Let’s. I can’t wait for you to meet Camilla, she’s been after me to come to her openings for a while, and I usually just don’t have the time or can’t find a date who’s actually interested in photography.”

“Well, you have both now, and she’s waited long enough, don’t you think?” the dark-haired man says, walking with her to the door.

*

The gallery is brightly lit, with soft music playing just barely audible above the crowd of people. Patrons gather in small groups around photographs, or in the middle of the floor sipping champagne and eating canapés from trays borne by waiters and waitresses. The attendees are dressed in their finest; sequins and baubles abound in the dresses of the female guests, while the men wear a wide range of tuxedos, from traditional black to nearly obnoxious white. 

Pepper walks with grace and poise into the room, obviously comfortable in her environment, her hand tucked lightly into the arm of her date. She smiles at a few people that she sees and recognizes but doesn’t start any conversations, her gaze searching for the photographer who is being showcased during this evening’s event. 

As they make their first pass through the room, the dark-haired man takes two flutes of champagne and offers one to the redhead. 

Pepper smiles in appreciation and takes a sip as she sees her friend across the room, her blond hair and slightly above-average height making her easy to spot. She makes her way across the gallery, expecting her companion to keep up. “Camilla!” she says excitedly once she’s within a few feet of her friend.

“Ginny!” Camilla greets the redhead.

Pepper laughs at the use of her ‘real’ name; Camilla is one of the few people who call her that anymore. “The turnout is amazing!” she says, hugging her friend. “And you look radiant.”

Camilla laughs. “You can thank Sandy for that last part, she proposed!” The photographer smiles as she shows off the ring on her left hand.

“Wow, oh! Congratulations! Tonight?”

The blond woman nods. “Just before we officially opened,” she says, grinning.

“That’s terrific, I’m so happy for you!” Pepper hugs her friend tightly again.

 

“Thank you,” Camilla answers, her arms around her oldest friend.

Pepper draws back and looks around, eyes searching the sea of people for the photographer’s red-headed fiancé. “She’s still here?”

“Yep, I told her the deal was off if she snuck out,” Camilla laughs. “I’m so glad you made it, I’ve been trying to get you to one of my openings for years.”

“I know,” Pepper says with a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, but I’m glad that the stars aligned tonight. I was able to get the time and find a date.”

“I see that,” Camilla says, taking a not-so-surreptitious look at the brunet standing next to Pepper, looking like he feels a bit out of place. “You planning on introducing me? Or are you keeping him all for yourself?”

Pepper laughs, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I usually have better manners.” She steps back and tucks her hand back into her date’s arm. “Doctor Bruce Banner, I’d like you to meet Camilla Stevens.”

Bruce offers his hand to the woman, who appears to be in her mid-30’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stevens. Pepper has told me so much about your work, I’m looking forward to having a chance to explore.”

Camilla laughs. “I wish I could say the same, Doctor Banner, but unfortunately Ginny hasn’t said a word about you. And please, call me Camilla, any friend of Ginny’s is a friend of mine.”

Bruce laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “There isn’t much to tell, I’m afraid,” he answers, self-deprecatingly, “and please, call me Bruce.”

“Thank you,” Camilla answers gracefully, then she turns to Pepper. “If I wasn’t engaged, you might have something to worry about,” she says, not bothering to hide her admiration.

“You mean if you weren’t engaged and you were straight,” Pepper answers, grinning.

Camilla laughs again. “Yeah, that too.”

Pepper chuckles. “You should spend some time with your other admirers, I’m going to go find your wife-to-be and show Bruce some of your work. I promise, I’ll try to get to more openings in the future, now that I have a date,” she says, glancing at Bruce with a grin. “And we’ll have lunch sometime soon, we have a lot to catch up on.”

“I’m holding you to both of those, Potts,” Camilla says, giving Pepper another hug. “Make sure you see me before you leave.”

“I will,” Pepper assures her friend, returning the hug. “See you in a bit.” She releases her friend and turns back to her date. “Shall we?”

“Of course.” Bruce offers her his arm again – only partly so they don’t get separated in the crowd of people. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to an opening that was this busy before.”

“Camilla’s work is really popular,” Pepper answers, leading Bruce to the first wall of photographs. 

“I can see why,” Bruce says as they ease their way in next to a stunning photograph of a butterfly on an orchid. “This is amazing,” he comments in open admiration.

“I told you she was good.”

“That you did,” he states, turning a smile on his date.

The couple moves about the gallery, looking closely at the images, making comments to each other and occasionally indulging in conversation with other gallery-goers. Just as they approach the final wall, a shorter, slightly stockier red-head approaches the pair, calling out as she moves across the floor. “Ginny!”

Pepper turns, grinning at the other woman, who, with the tailored suit and the cut of her hair, appears rather masculine, though her smile gives her away. “Sandy!” she exclaims, hugging her.   
“Congratulations!”

“Oh, thank you! I was so happy she said yes,” Sandy says, smiling as she steps back to arm’s length.

“You’ve been thinking about it long enough,” Pepper mildly scolds.

“I know, but the time just never seemed right.”

“Well, I’m glad you finally did it. You two are so good together, I’ve never seen Cammy happier.”

“Thanks, that means a lot, coming from her oldest friend.”

“You’re welcome,” Pepper says, then turns her head and steps back from the other woman’s personal space – and into Bruce’s. “Sandy Livingston, I’d like you to meet Doctor Bruce Banner.” 

“Oh wow! This is quite an honor, sir,” Sandy’s eyes widen, reaching out to shake his hand. “I loved the article you wrote recently for the New England Journal of Medicine. I’m completely fascinated with the use of nanotechnology in the medical field.”

“Oh…thank you,” Bruce answers, rather surprised.

“Sandy is a cardiologist at Cedars-Sinai, specializing in pediatrics,” Pepper fills in the gap.

Bruce smiles at her, then back at the smaller woman. “We should talk sometime about the potential use of nanotech in kids. I’ve been doing some research in that area, but I haven’t found a pediatric consultant yet.”

“I’d really like that,” Sandy says.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any of my business cards on me, but you can usually reach me through the switchboard at SI. Why don’t you give me a call next week and we’ll see if we can set up a time to talk?”

“It would be an honor.”

“I had a feeling you two would hit it off,” Pepper states amusedly. “Luckily I’m not the jealous type.”

“And I’m practically an old married woman,” Sandy adds with an ear-splitting grin.

“I know! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Sandy says, grinning as she hugs Pepper again. “I should let you get back to the exhibits. I need to go find Cammy.” The younger doctor turns back to Bruce. “It was really a pleasure meeting you; I’ll definitely follow up next week.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Bruce answers, smiling at her.

Pepper watches her friend walk off, stepping back more against Bruce as another guest gets a little too close to her. 

Bruce slides his arm around Pepper from behind, holding her for a minute. “You have the most interesting friends,” he comments for her ears alone.

“Present company included,” she responds, turning to him with a grin.

“Mmm...I suppose so,” he smiles.

Pepper watches her date for a moment, loving the crinkle in his eyes when he smiles, taking in the depth of the affection in his dark eyes. “Come on, there’s a few pictures we haven’t seen yet.”  
“Lead on, milady,” Bruce says, taking her hand and following her. 

The last area is somewhat separated from the rest of the gallery, partial walls being used to create a trapezoidal area that is full of people crowding around each of the pictures. The first picture that they stop before looks like an art-print of a gorgeous model. She is lying in a bed, obviously nude but with draping covering her enough for modesty – though the sheer draping leaves little to the imagination. However, the model’s face is hidden behind a book. He can’t help but notice that his companion tenses a bit when she sees the print.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Hmm? Oh…yeah, I’m…just…yeah,” Pepper answers, clutching her purse a little more tightly.

As they move on, it’s evident that the rest of the pictures use the same model. All are artfully arranged nudes, but all in poses suggesting that the nudity is natural. There are no seductive poses, and no intimacy is intimated. The poses are artfully done to showcase life – with a twist. One picture shows the model behind a kitchen counter, her face turned away; she is wearing an apron, but the swell of her bosom is clearly visible. Another picture shows the model sitting at a desk, her face turned away, but again the fact that she is naked is clearly evident. 

“Those are gorgeous,” Bruce says for Pepper’s ears alone. “I love how she suggests that nudity is a state of being, not something intended to be scandalous. The art in those photos is truly something.”

“I’m glad you liked them,” the strawberry blonde says, still sounding a bit nervous. “Make sure you tell her how much you liked them and why, I’m pretty sure that was what she was going for.” 

Squeezing Bruce’s hand, she starts to move back toward the front of the gallery.

The doctor stops her, noticing that there’s one more photo, off by itself on a back wall. “Come here; I want to see that one.” 

Pepper stops in her tracks, her heart beating a bit faster as she realizes which photograph it has to be. 

Bruce looks back at his companion, giving her a small tug on her hand. He smiles and slips his arm around her as they approach the photo.

This photo is by far the most suggestive, though in it the model is clothed. As in the first picture, she reclines on a wide, white bed, dressed in a nearly opaque black sheath. Her curves are visible, as is the creamy skin of her throat, calves and ankles. In this one, her face is visible, though half-hidden in shadow. What is clear is that this model is the same as the others.

“Pep…” Bruce says quietly, turning to the woman at his sid

Pepper bites her lip and gives a sort of twisted half-smile. 

“Something you’re not sharing?”

“I…uh….yeah.”

Bruce draws the redhead into an unoccupied corner and turns her to face him. “Why didn’t you tell us you were her model?”

Pepper has the grace to blush. “I’m not sure. I just…I guess I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“I’m stunned,” Bruce answers honestly. “You mentioned you did some modeling in college, but these were obviously pretty recent. I know you don’t need money.”

“No, I don’t, and in fact I only get a small percentage once the picture sells, which I’m going to donate to charity.” Pepper’s eyes lock with Bruce’s, willing him not to be angry.

“Why then?” Bruce asks, stunned that Pepper would keep something like this from him and Tony.

“As you know, Cammy is my oldest friend,” she explains, still gripping Bruce’s hands. “She wanted to branch out from her usual work of nature studies to do a series of photos with a live model. Unfortunately live models are expensive, and she just couldn’t afford it. Art doesn’t pay a lot; Sandy does okay, but she’s only been out of medical school a few years and with student loans to pay, she couldn’t help out. I thought of loaning Cammy the money, but decided that I missed modelling, and since I could give the money to charity, I offered to model for her.”

“I just…Pep, if this gets out….” Bruce trails off, taking a breath and then trying again. “You’re the CEO of one of the top companies in the world. You’re in the public eye, even more with your public relationship with Tony. What would he think? You know how jealous he gets. If a man other than he or I touch you he practically sees red.”

“Tony…” Pepper sighs. “I would hope that he would be okay with it. Just like I hope you’re okay with it. Just because I might model doesn’t mean I sleep around.”

Bruce sighs. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he releases her hand and cups both hands on her shoulders. “Pep…we know that, honey,” he says softly as he kneads her shoulders. “I just think you should have told Tony and me first. I’m worried about you. You know some people in the business world are just chomping at the bit to have confirmation about the three of us…this could hamper you even more.”

Pepper sighs, though she eases a bit with the touch of his hands; he has that effect on her. “Frankly, Bruce, who I’m in a relationship with is no one’s business but ours. If the board doesn’t like that I’m with both of you, they can suck it up and deal with it.”

“While on one hand I can really appreciate that, on the other, it’s our job to look out for you, take care of you.”

Pepper sighs again. “I know, I just…wanted to help out a friend. I had the skills she needed and the time on my hands, so…I did. I honestly wasn’t thinking about the board or anything like that. I just did what needed to be done.”

Bruce smiles, knowing that that is so like their Pepper. He raises a hand to gently cup her cheek. “That’s our Pepper,” he says with a grin, voice softening a bit as he relaxes.” Honey, we love you and will support you.” His smile lightens, a bit. “Just…give a guy some warning; I’m not as young as I used to be,” he teases, laughing softly.

Pepper nuzzles into the warmth of his hand, strong, safe, familiar, and comforting. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bruce says, leaning in to brush her lips with a warm kiss. “Always,” he murmurs as the kiss ends.

Pepper relaxes against him, tucking her hands around his waist and leaning into him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stand quietly for several minutes, just being together, but then at the same time they seem to realize they are not truly alone. “Do you mind if we leave? I…really just want to spend some time with you.”

“Not at all,” Bruce responds with a smile.

Pepper gives him another gentle kiss and then steps back, taking his hand and leading him over to Camilla and Sandy.

Camilla looks at Pepper with naked hope, worried that her friend won’t have liked the exhibit.

“You outdid yourself, Cammy, the pictures were wonderful,” Pepper says, releasing Bruce’s hand to give her friend another hug.

Camilla laughs softly, relieved. “Thank you, Ginny, that means a lot coming from you.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s said that to you tonight.”

“You’re not, but your opinion, and Sandy’s, are the ones that really matter to me.”

“Thanks, Cammy,” Pepper says, smiling at her friend as she steps back into Bruce’s space again, his arm going around her back. “We’re going to get going, I’ll call you about lunch in a few days.”

“Okay, I’ll look forward to it.”

Bruce smiles at the blonde. “Your work is amazing. In fact, I’m going to see the gallery owner about purchasing a few of the pieces.”

“Thank you, Bruce, I’m sure that Cindy will be happy to work with you on whichever pieces you want. She doesn’t actually sell anything on opening night, however. Just leave your name at the door, along with the numbers of the pieces you’re interested in and she’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you.” He then smiles at Sandy. “And I’ll be hearing from you later this week?”

“Absolutely; I wouldn’t miss this chance for anything.”

“Good, I’ll look forward to it.”

“Thank you, again, for coming, Ginny.”

“My pleasure, Cammy, take care of yourself, and congratulations again,” Pepper responds graciously and sincerely, directing her smile to both Camilla and Sandy. “I’ll expect an invitation.”

“Of course; I couldn’t imagine getting married without you there,” Camilla says, hugging Pepper again. “Should I include plus one, or plus two?” the photographer asks, having seen how close Pepper was with Bruce while they were talking.

Pepper smiles and glances at Bruce. “We’ll talk about that over lunch, okay?” she says, turning back to the blonde.

“I’m holding you to that,” Camilla warns with a glint in her eyes.

“Talk to you in a few days,” Pepper smiles again at her friend as she takes a step away. 

“Okay. Good night.” 

“Good night,” Pepper and Bruce answer as one, joining hands and heading for the front of the gallery.

*

“I think I heard something about Ginny being in a relationship with Tony Stark and someone else…I suspect we just met that someone else,” Sandy comments, standing with both arms around her mate, whispering in her ear as they watch the pair go.

“I think you might be right, Babe,” Camilla answers, tilting her head to give the redhead a quick kiss. “I hope so; he seems really, really nice.”

“If everything I’ve heard about him is true, he is…most of the time,” Sandy says. “She could do a whole lot worse than the pair of them. And she seems happier than I’ve seen her in a long time.”

“That she does,” Camilla says, turning in Sandy’s arms and brushing a soft kiss against her lips. “But not as happy as I am. I still can’t believe it.”

“You can’t believe it,” Sandy says with a warm smile. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Believe it. I am yours.” Camilla gives Sandy another warm kiss, grinning. “I’ll prove how much I’m yours tonight when we get home.”

Sandy groans softly at the intimation in that statement. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is for this chapter. There is mild BDSM in this chapter. If this is not your thing, thank you for reading the first chapter, but please turn back now.

The porch light welcomes the pair to their sometime-home. None of the trio stay at Pepper’s old condo often, but they do use it when two of them want to spend some time without the third, or when one of them (Pepper or Bruce, that is) needs some uninterrupted time alone. Theirs is not a perfect union, by any stretch of the imagination. With three geniuses who have different – sometimes opposing – personalities it’s unthinkable that there would never be issues, but by having a place to escape to, and with the understanding that they need to keep the bonds between any two of them strong, as well as the bond between the three, it works for them.

Pepper enters from the garage into the kitchen, flicking on the light and then turning to watch Bruce close and lock the door, and secure the alarm. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat. Anything I can do to help?”

“There’s a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge. Would you pour some while I get everything into the living room?”

“Eating in the living room, this must be a special occasion,” Bruce teases, leaning in to kiss her temple as he crosses behind her to the fridge.

“We haven’t had a date in a while. I think I can bend the rules on occasion…for the right reason.”

Bruce sits the bottle of wine on the counter and turns to Pepper, his hands cup her arms as he leans in to kiss her softly. “I’m glad to be considered a ‘right reason.’”

Pepper hums into the sweet, soft, gentle kiss, speaking only after Bruce has drawn back a bit. “You are definitely among the right reasons,” she nearly purrs, resting her hands on his waist.

Bruce hums softly in response to that. “Have I mentioned lately that I love you?”

“Mmm…not in the past few hours,” Pepper teases, leaning in to brush a kiss against his lips.

“Well, I most certainly do, so much. Pep, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well, you’d go crazy if it was just you and Tony,” she teases, grinning when Bruce laughs.

“You’re probably right,” he admits, “but I love you both so damn much.”

“We love you too,” Pepper promises with another kiss. “Why don’t you finish getting that wine and I’ll grab our food?”

“Mmm…do I have to let go?”

“’fraid so, but just for a minute,” she answers with a smile, edging out of his warm embrace and heading toward the fridge.

*

It takes hardly any time for them to be seated on the floor of the living room, pillows at their backs, a light supper spread out in front of them and a fire roaring in the gas fireplace – even though it’s not that cold out. 

Pepper leans against Bruce as she sips from her glass of wine, pressing her cheek into his shoulder, his silk shirt warm under her cheek, the tux jacket having been hung in the closet before they settled down.

“You okay, Honey?” Bruce asks softly, nuzzling into the warm-scented silky red hair of one of his loves.

“Yeah, just feeling a little bad that I surprised you like that.”

“Pep, it’s okay, it wasn’t a horrible surprise.” Bruce smiles, kissing the top of her head. “I just didn’t expect my wife to be modeling nude.”

“I know, I should have run it by you and Tony first. We agreed when we got together that big decisions would be made with all of us.”

Bruce turns to Pepper, cupping her cheek so that she can’t turn away and he can look into the blue of her eyes, eyes that are so warm in the firelight. “Maybe you should have talked to us, but it’s done, and it can’t be undone. And it’s not like you sold our firstborn or anything,” he smiles softly at the thought of them with a child, something they have been talking more about recently. “You didn’t, did you?”

“We’d have to have a firstborn before I could do that,” she answers, teasing gently.

“Exactly,” Bruce murmurs, “so don’t worry about it so much. I was surprised, but I survived it, and when I think about it, I kind of like it – as long as it’s tasteful.”

“So no Playboy centerfolds?” Pepper teases him.

Bruce nearly growls at that. “No. You can only model like that for Tony or I.”

“Would you like that?”

The doctor grins roguishly. “I could warm up to the idea,” he says, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Pepper sighs as warm lips slant over hers, her hands coming up to hold his arms, leaning close. The moment is ruined though, when her stomach rumbles loudly.

Bruce pulls back with a laugh, chuckling at the embarrassment flushing Pepper’s cheeks. “I think I better feed you, before we get carried away,” he says with a grin, reaching over to the tray of cheese-topped crackers and picking one up, offering the bite-sized morsel to her.

Pepper smiles as she takes the bite from Bruce’s fingers, letting her tongue flick against the warm digits, blue eyes teasing, her belly tensing when he groans at the feeling of her tongue against his fingers.

“You are a naughty, naughty woman, Pepper Potts Stark,” Bruce uses the last name they all often do together – when they call each other wife and husbands, even if it’s not yet legal.

“You going to do something about it, Bruce Banner Stark?” she lilts back in kind.

Bruce growls again. “I should take you over my knee and spank you.” 

“Be my guest,” Pepper purrs. She and Bruce aren’t heavy into s/M, and Tony not at all – but the occasional spanking, and even power exchange, does make it into their play.

“Mmm….” Bruce hums thoughtfully, offering Pepper a bite of cracker with a smear of soft cheese on it, heart tripping over at the look in warm blue eyes with the promise of what’s to come.

*

Once the meal is finished, they store their leftovers, both too frugal to allow food to go to waste, though their mate would tease them and tell them that they can afford it. Pepper is putting the last of the cheese in the fridge when she feels strong arms slide around her waist and warm breath against her ear. “Mmm….” She leans back.

“Mmm…yourself,” Bruce answers with a smile, nipping at her earlobe and purring at the shiver it draws from her. 

Turning her in his arms, he nudges the fridge shut and captures her mouth in a warm, teasing kiss, deepening it with a groan of desire as she presses herself against him, pelvis to pelvis, and winds her arms around his neck.

“You’re beautiful tonight, Honey,” Bruce murmurs as the kiss dissolves and he nuzzles against her jaw.

“You cleaned up pretty well yourself,” Pepper murmurs, sighing with his gentle touches, though she undoubtedly wants more.

“Why don’t you head upstairs? I’ll make sure everything is secure down here and be up with a bottle of wine in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Sir,” Pepper says, shivering in pleasure when she hears Bruce’s breath catch.

“Baby, don’t tease.” 

“’m not,” Pepper promises, slipping out of his arms and heading for the stairs, not noticing that Bruce leans against the counter to catch his breath as he gathers his thoughts.

*

Bruce stops and stares as he enters the bedroom. Pepper is kneeling next to the bed, naked except for the diamond solitaire necklace that he gave her for their first anniversary as a trio. 

“God, Pep…” he moans softly, crossing toward her and setting the wine and single glass that he carries onto the nightstand. He moves back over to her and strokes a hand through her hair. “You take my breath away,” he says softly. “Are you sure about this?”

Pepper preens under the touch of her mate, her head dipping a bit in pleasure. “Yes, Sir, please, it’s been too long.”

“Thank you, Baby,” Bruce breathes, leaning down to kiss her on top of her head.

“Thank you, Sir,” Pepper answers. She doesn’t submit often, being the usually-unspoken dominant of their little family, but she does enjoy giving over to Bruce on occasion. They don’t often do more formal ‘scenes’ with Tony, though he is actually more submissive by nature (when relaxed and trusting) and will drop for both of them when he wants to. Pepper has submitted a couple of times to Tony in pure play, but it’s just not natural for them. 

Bruce strokes through Pepper’s hair a few more times, and then steps away and walks to the end of the bed where there is a low bench upholstered in a rich blue fabric. He sits down on the bench and turns, holding his hand out to his partner. “Come here, sweetheart, lay across my knees.”

Pepper stands and walks over to Bruce, taking his hand and allowing herself to be positioned across his lap, her head on folded hands at one end of the bench, her feet dangling off the other end of the bench with her hips and rear perfectly positioned over Bruce’s thighs. 

Bruce’s breath hitches as Pepper positions herself, as it always does, every time they do this. He loves giving this to her, but for him the dominance is not about hitting her. It’s about taking care of her, loving her in the way she needs, and he realized early on in their relationship that not only does she occasionally need someone to take her tightly-held control away, she occasionally likes a light spanking followed by amazing sex – which it always is. “Pep, god, baby what you do to me.”

Pepper wiggles a little bit against his lap, creating friction against the hard heat confined by his tuxedo pants. 

“Insolent Sub,” Bruce groans, shifting with the delicious friction. “Just for that…” he gives her a light swat on the fleshy part of her rear, just above her thigh, grinning when she gasps. “That’s nothing, baby,” he promises.

Pepper moans softly, shifting a bit more as a pulse of arousal sends wet heat to her womanhood.

Bruce groans again with the shifting and curls the fingers of his left hand into her red-blonde hair, holding her steady, reminding her that she gave him this. His right hand slides down over her back in a long caress and he comes to a stop just above her thigh, giving another light slap. One slap turns into two, then three, four, five…and then he loses count, his hand moving from one cheek to the other, slaps interspersed with gentle caresses, the weight of the slaps varying from almost too light to just heavy enough to be considered true spanks. Bruce gets lost in the feeling of his hand against her gorgeous skin, her body arching into his touch, her little groans, gasps and cries of pleasure making his heart flutter and beat just a bit faster, his shaft achingly hard as it fights to free itself from his pants. 

Pepper’s world narrows to Bruce, and Bruce alone. She can’t think, can’t worry, can only feel. Feel the slight sting from the slaps delivered so methodically that they are nearly hypnotizing. Feel the gentle pressure of his hand in her hair, grounding her and letting her fly at the same time. Feel the caresses that keep the spanking from becoming punishment. Feel the hard heat of him beneath her pelvis. Her mind grays out as she loses herself to that place where she feels like she is floating, relaxed, free of worries, of cares, where she knows that she is safe and that her Dom is going to protect her, care for her and give her what she needs. 

As Pepper’s skin darkens from the palest cream to a light blush to the color of a fine rose wine, Bruce moans softly, telling her how beautiful she is, how wonderful, thanking her for giving this to him. He continues the mild spanking until he feels her give over, sink down to that place that is only feeling, to where she’s no longer writhing, but only moaning quietly. He delights in the heat of her arousal as it dampens his slacks, testament to how much she wants this, how much she’s enjoying it. Eventually he begins to ease off of the spanking, more of his touches caresses than slaps, the weight of the spanks he does give decreasing until such a point as he’s only petting her. 

Pepper sighs softly as the spanking comes to a close, a brief wish for it to continue flitting through her mind. Thoughts are hard to hold onto though, with the heady rush of pleasure from knowing that her Dom loves her enough to give her this. All thoughts are lost to her when she feels his petting hand slide lower over her rear, and she whimpers softly when his fingers brush against the wet folds of her sex.

Bruce leans down and kisses into her silky red hair when she whimpers, nuzzling warmly. “Shh…Baby, I’ve got you…you feel so good, Baby. You’re so good for me.”  
Bruce’s voice is calm and steady, an anchor for her mind which is floating in the clouds. She barely registers the words, only the sound of his voice and the touch of his hands, lips and cheek.  
Bruce continues to pet her, nuzzling her softly, crooning to her as he slips one finger inside of her folds and catches his breath with how warm she is, how slick and wet and perfect her sex feels around his finger. 

“Please, please, Sir,” Pepper moans, arousal tightening her belly, threatening to spill over without thought or care.

“Yes, baby, it’s okay. Come for me, Honey,” Bruce murmurs, gasping when he feels the immediate rush of wet heat coating his finger, her body convulsing under his hand, her pelvis pressing heavily against his own sex. 

Pepper keens as her release rushes over her, her inner walls tightening around the most welcome intrusion of Bruce’s finger, her hips bucking slightly as she gives into the heat and the need. Her breathing is rough as she flies over the cliff; she was already floating and the sensation is made all the sweeter with the release. She turns her head and nuzzles her cheek into the slightly rough fabric of Bruce’s slacks, need still rolling through her, to be slaked only when her Dom is ready.

Bruce groans softly, petting her wet channel a few more times before sliding his hand free and licking her essence from his own fingers. “God, Baby, you taste so good…feel so good.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” Pepper says softly, brushing a kiss against his thigh.

Bruce’s groin contracts at the breathy sound of her voice, the need he can still sense roiling through her, the answering need in his own loins. Gently he rolls Pepper against his belly, shifting her to her back so that he can lean in and brush his lips over hers. “Mmmm…Honey…” he moans softly before slipping his tongue into the wet heat of her luscious mouth, sharing her taste and delighting in her quiet moans of need, her smaller hands catching his arm where he’s got it draped over her belly.

“Let go of my arm, Baby,” Bruce orders, sliding his arm under her rear once it’s released. He lifts her with a strength that few would expect from the doctor on first sight. Moving around to the side of the bed, he lowers her so that her head is on one of the piles of pillows, kneeling on the bed and arching over her as he continues the heady kiss, lips parting only to breathe.

Pepper moans as she’s moved, trusting her partner to hold her, but bemoaning the loss of his heat – even temporarily. She quiets as the bed curves around her and he settles over her, one hand sliding up into her hair, holding her like she loves. 

The passionate kisses continue for minutes that feel like hours to the couple, her hands ghosting over his warm skin, his hand buried in her hair and the other used to hold him above her. When Bruce finally breaks the kiss, it’s only so that he can slide his lips down to her neck, leaving a light red mark where he suckles warm skin before trailing lower, lips brushing the tips of her firm breasts, nuzzling the underside of the soft skin and then sliding down more, kissing every inch in a line between breast and mound. Pepper’s arch and moan when he brushes over her clit sends a rush of heat through the older man, his loins tightening in anticipation.

Bruce ignores her wordless begging and joyfully slips his tongue against the silky, hard, clit, lapping softly before sliding lower to dip into her womanhood, tasting her, feasting on her. It’s several minutes later and with a moan of regret that he finally pulls back to breathe, Pepper arching in protest, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she whimpers for him to continue.  
Bruce watches her, hardly able to breathe with the gorgeous sight she presents, her lips red from his kisses, her chest heaving with excitement, her nipples hard-tipped with her arousal; he licks his lips, capturing her unique taste with a quiet moan of want. Slowly he shifts back and slides off the bed to stand next to her. Leaning in, he slides a hand into her hair and turns her head to kiss her sweetly, licking her lips, teasing her tongue. “Watch me, baby,” he murmurs against her lips before pulling back, making sure she’s laying on her side and truly watching before he starts unbuttoning the black cummerbund from around his waist. Once he removes the silky material, he drags it over her legs, teasing her and eliciting a gasp of pleasure, before he drops it on the bench.  
Next he reaches for the black bowtie around his neck, pulling one of the ribbons until the knot comes undone. He pulls the tie off and draws it over her breasts, shivering when she moans softly; she whimpers when he pulls it away to drop it with the cummerbund. 

Fingers that are none-to-steady with the rush of desire begin to unbutton the shirt, starting with the small, flat button that was hidden by the tie. His fingers don’t quite work right as they slip the small pearl buttons from the tuxedo shirt, he fumbles more than he normally would, but it makes Pepper give him that soft, sweet smile that he adores. He loves how attentively she watches him, her blue eyes mostly black with desire. It’s all he can do to move slowly, but he does, teasing both of them just a bit. Once the shirt is unbuttoned, he carefully takes off the cuff links, setting them on a small tray on the nightstand. Once he removes the shirt, he carefully shakes out the sleeves and folds it in half as he lays it on the bench over the cummerbund and tie. 

Pepper moans softly and licks her lips as his hands move to slip the tab from his pants, wanting what is coming next. Slowly he slips the tabs free and slides down the zipper. Lifting one leg, he shows off the flexibility gained from the yoga he practices daily by bending to take off his black dress sock and then grasp the cuff and draws off that leg. One leg free, he switches gracefully to the other to repeat the process. Once the pants are removed, he folds them neatly and lays them on the bench with the rest of the tuxedo. 

Pepper moans at the sight of Bruce standing there in nothing but a pair of tight, purple silk briefs, her favorite pair of his underwear. They always make her smile because looking at him, no one would expect him to wear anything but white boxers. 

Bruce tucks his thumb in the waistband of the purple briefs, eyes widening when Pepper whimpers. “What is it, baby?” 

“Can I…?”

“Can you what?” he asks, though he suspects he knows.

“I want to touch you.”

“I’d like that,” Bruce says warmly. “Come ‘ere, Honey.” 

Pepper rolls fully to her hands and knees, shivering with the moan that brings from her mate. With the grace she is known for, she slips down to the floor, once again kneeling on the plush carpet. She reaches out to brush her fingertips over the material on Bruce’s hip, eyes closing as the silky material slips against her fingers. 

“You like that, Honey?” Bruce asks softly, fingers brushing through the gorgeous red hair of his mate.

“Yes, Sir, you look amazing in these.”

“Thank you, Pepper. I know that they’re your favorite.” 

“Mmm…” Pepper agrees, sliding her fingers to the front and petting for a moment, delighting in the slight twitch in the purple fabric.

Bruce moans as his cock hardens more than it already was. His breath catching, he bites his tongue to keep from rushing her. Gently he combs his fingers through her hair, grounding both of them in a familiar, connected touch.

Still lost in the haze of subspace, Pepper leans in and presses her cheek against the bulge in his briefs, whimpering in contentment as she nuzzles, gentle fingers still petting his hips, the usually cool fabric warmed by the heat of his body.

Bruce moans, curling his fingers in her hair, guiding her lips to press against the damp fabric at the tip of his cock, a low groan escaping at the brush of her warm breath. “Pepper…” To the surprise of neither of them, his voice is hoarse, rough with need. 

Pepper nuzzles and mouths at the silky material, licking delicately over the covered tip of his cock, pressing kisses wetly against his length. She nuzzles against the slit in the fabric, nosing it aside to press her tongue against the warmth of his skin, both of them moaning at the contact.

“Pepper, take off the shorts, baby,” Bruce says, trying for commanding, but his voice comes out half-plea, his breath hitching at the warm lick of her tongue. 

“Yes, Sir,” Pepper murmurs, pulling her mouth back only far enough to speak, her lips still brushing the warm silk.

Bruce pets her hair again as she drags the material carefully down over his erection, skims it down his muscular legs and eases it off over his feet as he lifts each in turn. The material drops to the floor, forgotten as she stares at him for a moment, her eyes glazed with hunger and something much sweeter.

“Thank you, Sir,” she says again, leaning in to press a kiss to the flesh of his manhood, just below the tip. 

Bruce doesn’t manage to stifle his groan, and he barely manages not to grab her and press her closer; she’s teasing him and she knows it – and he loves it, but he wants more than teasing. 

Pepper moans softly, knowing that she is getting to her mate. She nuzzles him gently, rubbing her cheek along his length, mouth opening to brush warm kisses against even warmer flesh. She moans again when Bruce curls his hand in her hair, guiding her to take his tip into the warm heat of her mouth, which she does eagerly, wanting to feel him, wanting his taste to fill her. 

It’s all Bruce can do not to thrust and just take what he wants, what he needs. “Mmm….baby, that’s so good,” his voice is rough with pleasure, his heart thundering in his chest as he guides her mouth over his cock. “That’s it, much as you can, sweethea….oh fuck…” Bruce trails off on a groan at the touch of her tongue to the underside of his cock. She’s got the sweetest mouth imaginable! 

Pepper moans at the feeling of him filling her mouth. She loves his taste, his heat and length. When he lets go of her hair, she draws back a bit. “Sir, please, may I?”

“Yes, baby, yes…anything you want.”

“Thank you,” she says demurely, eyes downcast but a warm smile crossing her features. With a low moan she leans in and takes him in again, as much as she can, sucking hard for a bit, then drawing back and licking before taking more of him in again. She can’t get enough of her men, and she loves that Bruce will give her this – time to just be, to let go and not worry about thinking. She loves that right now all she can think of is the pleasure of the man who is filling her mouth, the rough sounds of need that he’s making above her, the twitching of his cock in her hand and mouth, the throbbing in her pussy that will only be assuaged when he wants.

Bruce cards his hands through her hair gently, giving a tug every so often just because he wants to, because he can. The friction of the redhead’s mouth on his cock is wonderful; he loves filling her, any way he can have her. The wet sounds of sex mixing with the groans of her pleasure are heady, filling him with happiness, desire, and love. The lengthening of his erection as it hardens further is something he never wants to lose; she feels so good, so soft and warm and willing as she suckles him. With a low moan he tangles his fingers in her hair and guides her mouth down to his balls. “You know what to do,” he says, his voice rough with want.

Without hesitation Pepper latches on to one of the low-hanging orbs, suckling it and tonguing it, pressing her cheek into his cock as she does. She wraps the fingers of one hand around the other testicle, rolling the pliant flesh around in her hand. She doesn’t even try to stifle the moans that escape every time a wash of liquid heat floods her and soaks her folds. 

“Yeah…oh…Pepper….so good, Baby…” Bruce moans as she draws back to catch a breath. He tilts her head back up so that he can lean in and kiss her hard, tongue swiping against hers to get a taste of the two of them together. He thrives on the moans she makes, the soft sounds of need and want. “You like that?”

“Yes, oh yeah…Sir…” Pepper nearly whimpers.

“Touch yourself for me, love. Lean back and let me see it.” 

Pepper moans as she leans back on the beige carpeting and brings her thumbs and fingers to her breasts, cupping the pert mounds and teasing the nipples to further hardness, moaning and gasping with each pinch or each roll of the tip.

“Beautiful…so good, Baby.”

“Thaan..nk you…oh!” She gasps, she’s so sensitive that it feels like she could come just from that.

“Don’t you dare come….not yet,” Bruce warns as if reading her mind.

“No, Sir,” Pepper answers, swallowing hard and releasing her breasts to trail her fingers down over her flat belly. She teases her slit, brushing one, then two fingers against the clit, dipping down to moisten them as her clit soaks up her juices. She rolls her clit, brushes it in circles, presses hard against the point, moaning and keening all the while.

Bruce watches, entranced, as Pepper teases herself, her breaths coming fast and shallow, her chest heaving, her belly tightening before his eyes. “Come here,” Bruce moans, holding out a hand to her.  
Pepper takes the offered hand, whimpering when he guides her hand to his mouth, moaning as he slowly licks the juice from her fingers. When he’s done he helps her to stand, and then to lay back on the bed. She clasps her hands above her head, gripping the round posts of the headboard and opening herself for his pleasure. With a low groan and heat in his eyes Bruce settles over her, kneeling between her wide-spread, creamy white thighs. He sits back, taking in the delicious sight of her, ready and waiting for him, practically begging for his touch. Leaning down he kisses her wetly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth passionately. When he breaks the kiss with a gasp he dips his head to nuzzle her breasts, licking softly at the tips, then suckles for a long few seconds, the wet sounds of it loud in the quiet of the room. Slowly he licks, nibbles and nips his way down her body with his mouth, finding those spots that make her cry out when he licks, or when he gently scrapes his teeth.

When he reaches the thatch of hair protecting her pussy, he moans loudly as he buries his mouth in and licks, nuzzling and rubbing his cheek against the wet heat. With a low groan he slides his mouth lower, brushing his tongue across her clit, worrying at the nub for a long few seconds before sliding lower yet to delve into her folds, moaning loudly as her taste washes over his tongue. “I can’t get enough of you, honey,” he moans when he draws back to breathe, his tongue sliding along his lower lip.

“Thank you, Sir,” Pepper pants, blue eyes intent on him as she arches, seeking the press of his tongue again, or anything, really.

Bruce moans and holds her down by her waist, stroking his thumbs over the soft skin between hip and thigh as he watches her, his cock twitching in anticipation, his eyes dark with desire. He waits until she’s squirming with want, yet keeping silent, and then he arches over her and kisses her deeply again, rubbing his tip against her folds and causing her to still and whimper. 

“Good, you’re so good for me,” Bruce praises between kisses as he uses one hand to hold himself above her, the other to guide his cock in stroking the folds of her sex. He watches her blue eyes widen and then close on a moan as he teases her.

“Please, Sir…please…” Pepper whimpers, her breath hitching with the pleas. 

“Please what, Baby?”

“Please take me, fuck me…make me yours,” Pepper groans.

“You already are mine,” Bruce states, nuzzling her jaw. “Aren’t you?”

“Ye…yes…but…please..?” 

“Yes,” Bruce finally answers, guiding his cock to slide between the folds of her sex as he begins to rock his hips. He moans at the heat when her sex pulses, grabs his manhood and begins to pull him in. “Yes…oh Pepper,” he says breathlessly as her body encompasses him. Her whimpers of want as he enters her go straight to his cock, encouraging him to push forward until he’s fully encased in the sweetest, wettest heat he’s ever known. 

Once he’s fully encased, Bruce leans down to kiss her again before he begins to move, thrusting neither hard nor fast, keeping his strokes even, setting a rhythm that’s designed to draw out the pleasure and yet drive them to incredible heights. His gaze roams over her again, thrilling at the sight of her hands above her head. “So pretty, Baby. You feel so good,” he murmurs as he strokes her cheek with two fingers.

“So…oh…so do you, Sir, thank you. Thank you so much,” Pepper says softly, turning her head to kiss his fingers, sucking gently.

Bruce watches as tears of pleasure begin to trickle down Pepper’s cheek. Leaning in, he kisses them away as he shifts his rhythm – no faster, but with a bit more force, panting with the heat building in his groin.

Pepper moans and tries to arch with him as his pace changes and the tension builds in her core. It feels so good to join with him, to be claimed by him, heart and body. She is so connected to him like this, to be reminded that she belongs to him and that he’ll take care of her.

As the rhythm gradually increases, the heat makes Bruce cry out, gasp, and moan with need. He kisses her as he can; mouth, neck, throat, anywhere he can reach between thrusts, the contractions of her body making him ache for the release. He loves being buried in her, holding her, making her cry out with need, want, and pleasure. 

“Please, Sir, please…I need to come!” Pepper cries, arching hard against him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders, their signal that she’s really close.

After so long together Bruce doesn’t really need the signal; he can feel it in the pulse of her body, the contractions of her walls around his cock. But he loves the connection that comes with her hands on his shoulders. “Come with me, Honey,” he rasps against her mouth, thrusting hard against the small gland hidden at the top of her sex.

Pepper cries out when her g-spot is stimulated, her core tightening, holding him within as she bucks against him. Bruce’s cries join hers as his rhythm falters and he begins to just move, fast, slow, thrusting, circling, anything that will get him to that point of release. 

Breathing hard, Bruce continues to thrust, pounding into her body as he rests both hands on the bed to give himself leverage. After what feels like a lifetime, and conversely feels like no time at all, his groin tightens painfully and he knows he’s about to come; he thrusts hard into her and tosses his head back with a shout of her name. His release rushes over him, making his heart pound even harder and his body jerk as he pulses into her, filling her with wave upon wave of his essence.

Pepper cries out as Bruce comes, arching hard as his release fills her with liquid fire. Her arms tighten around him holding tightly as he pulses within her and she chases her own release. Between panted breaths, she keens, her voice rising in pitch until she’s there and then she’s free-falling, coming in wave after wave of heat, shudders wracking her body, her pelvis rolling as she clings hard to her mate, seeking just that little bit more friction because she can’t bear to have this end so soon.

Bruce cries out again as Pepper’s release crashes over the both of them, his body jerking hard as he’s held inside through the sweet heat of her orgasm. As the waves subside, he nuzzles her jaw as he slips his arms around her and rolls them to their sides, still joined, holding her close as their breathing starts to return to normal. “Mmm…I love you, Baby,” he breathes aloud.  
“I love you too,” Pepper answers a bit drowsily, her pelvic muscles still contracting occasionally, drawing out the pleasure, milking him and making them both shiver.

“Thank you,” Bruce says softer, tipping her head up to give her a soft kiss.

“Thank you, Sir,” she answers almost by rote, licking her lips as the kiss ends, tasting the two of them together, which always sends a thrill through her, no matter how spent or how tired she is.  
“Mmmm….sleep, now, Love.”

“Yes, Sir.” Pepper buries herself against Bruce, inhaling his scent and holding tightly to him as he draws a blanket up over them.

*

When Bruce wakes he feels cold where there should be a warm body, but his sense of smell tells him that the reason for the lack of a mate is due to the breakfast being cooked downstairs. He glances at the clock, and it’s after 8 am, late for both of them. The doctor stretches like a cat, back cracking as all of his joints roll back into place. With a little sigh of surrender, he stands and slips on a pair of soft cotton sweat pants and an old t-shirt of Tony’s that had been left at the condo. 

Making his way downstairs, he spies Pepper at the stove, and can hear her humming softly as she stirs something in a frying pan on the burner. She looks up and his breath is once again caught that he has the love of one of the most beautiful women he’s ever known. He steps into the kitchen just as she slides an omelet onto a plate and adds a couple of pieces of bacon and toast.

“It smells delicious, Pep.”

“Thank you,” she answers, placing the plate on the breakfast bar and waiting for him to have a seat.

“You’re eating, right?” Bruce says, glancing over at her.

“Yes, Sir, I’ll just be a minute.”

“Okay,” Bruce smiles at her, then watches her for a minute as she goes back to the stove before sitting in front of the plate and picking up his fork. “Oh, Pep…this is….really, really good,” he sighs after the first bite. The omelet is full of green pepper, onion and mushrooms, a light sprinkling of cheddar cheese and topped with tomato, just the way he likes it.

“Thank you,” Pepper answers, “I’m glad you like it,” she says softly, sitting next to him with her own breakfast. 

The rest of the meal is finished in companionable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the silent company, the good food and the spicy chai tea that they both prefer. 

*

Bruce comes back down the stairs after his shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his own purple button-down shirts. “You know, I was wondering where this shirt was. I forgot I left it here last time,” he comments as he enters the living room.

“I’ll try to remember to get a few more changes of clothes to leave here. You tend to forget to bring them with you.”

“Guilty,” Bruce says, smiling at her as he takes a seat in the armchair. “Though to be fair, when I come here, there are often more important things on my mind – like spending time with one or the other of the most incredible mates imaginable.”

Pepper flushes as she walks over and sinks down onto the floor at his feet, her head resting against his thigh, a sigh escaping when she feels his large hand curl in her hair. “Thank you,” she murmurs.  
“You’re welcome, Love,” Bruce responds, loving the feeling of silky hair slipping through his fingers.

The pair settle together, his head leaning back against the cushion as he closes his eyes and allows the rhythmic petting to lull him into his morning meditation. Pepper also closes her eyes, keeping her cheek pressed to the warm cotton of Bruce’s jeans as she lets her breathing calm and she does her own version of meditation.

Neither of them could say exactly how long they sit together like this, but when Bruce opens his eyes he looks down to see Pepper’s eyes opening and the younger woman shifting. Sensing that she is no longer in subspace, Bruce offers her a hand up.

Pepper takes the offered hand and lets herself be helped up. Helping Bruce to stand in turn. She meets one of the pairs of warm brown eyes that she loves, flushing a bit with remembered pleasure and immediate happiness. “Thank you, Bruce,” she says with a small sigh. “I needed that.”

“I know you did, sweetheart,” he answers, bringing one hand to cup her cheek gently. “You know I’m here whenever you need.”

“I know, and that means more than you know.” She wraps her arms around him in a hug, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Bruce sighs as she kisses him, his lips parting to welcome the flicking of her tongue as she tastes him, the warmth of her filling him. As the kiss draws to a close, he again pets his fingers back through her hair. “I love you, I always will.”

“I love you too,” Pepper answers, smiling and kissing Bruce’s jaw briefly. “Shall we go see what trouble Tony’s gotten into while we’ve been gone?” she asks, stepping back and looking into warm brown eyes again.

“Yeah, lets, though I think Jarvis would have told us if it was anything too big.”

“I hope so,” she answers, chuckling. “Tony did say he’d have a surprise for us when we got home,” she reminds the doctor.

“Oh, God…” Bruce groans. “Can’t we just stay here?” he teases.

“Nope, face it, he needs us,” Pepper answers with a grin.

“Yeah, and we need him,” Bruce says softly, thinking of their husband, the other love of their lives.

“Yes, we do,” Pepper responds, taking Bruce’s hand and leading him toward the garage to head back to the mansion to see what their mate has been up to in their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read this far...loved it? hated it? Please let me know. I haven't decided if I want to continue on with another chapter yet. The story can stand on it's own as far as it is, but then again....so....feedback?
> 
> Please also let me know if this works for you or not. I have not seen a lot of Pepper/Bruce out there - though I know that there is some. And nothing that has this dynamic (granted I have a LOT of reading left to get through the archives LOL). 
> 
> Any comments are very much appreciated. I love writing and hearing what others think - good or bad - can only help me grow as a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for light BDSM.


End file.
